1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to mechanical seals constructed to provide cooling for the face of the nonrotatable sealing ring as a function of the heat at the face.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In my prior patent, U.S. Pat. No. 3,628,799, there is disclosed a mechanical seal having relatively rotatable sealing rings with a passageway through the nonrotatable ring to permit leakage of fluid to the sealing faces which serves to lubricate the faces and to keep them running cool. Because of the construction of the seal, the quantity of fluid flowing to the sealing faces is relatively small and can only offer a minor amount of cooling.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,147,013, issued to Herbert E. Tracy, relates to a dry gas seal assembly in which means are provided to distort or warp at least one of the sealing faces of the sealing elements, so as to trap small portions of the gas being pumped between the faces and thus provide a cushion or a gap between the two faces to reduce wear and prevent seizure of the faces.